The invention concerns an intracardial electrode lead, which, as its name indicates, is suitable for arrangement in a heart, in particular in a human heart. The electrode lead is adapted for connection to a cardiac therapy device such as a cardiac pacemaker, defibrillator or cardioverter. The assembly includes an elongate electrode lead body which has a longitudinally extending helical coil with a lumen for a guide wire or the like. The helical coil is surrounded by an insulating and sealing sheath. The electrode lead has a distal end and a proximal end, and in the region of its distal end, carries a stimulation and/or sensing electrode which is electrically connected to a connection at the proximal end of the electrode lead.
Electrode leads of this kind are basically known in various different variations. In the patent literature, electrode leads of that kind are described for example in WO 00/72911.
The object of the invention is to provide an electrode lead which is optimized in regard to various properties.